


Merlin doodle

by iloveitblueart (iloveitblue)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblueart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doodle in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin doodle

"I willingly give up my life for Arthur's."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://iloveitblueart.tumblr.com/post/95107213825/i-willingly-give-up-my-life-for-arthurs-one)


End file.
